Ain't she sweet?
by Miyu-sama
Summary: Tja...es geht darum, dass eine von mir erfundene Figur in Team 7 eingebunden wird.Sie ist Sasuke ziemlich ähnlich und was daraus entsteht...nya,lest selbst
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Ab heute sind wir vier 

**Es war mal wieder soweit, in Konoha begann ein neues Schuljahr. Die frischgebackenen Chuunin betraten nach langer Zeit ihren Klassenraum. „Wo ist Sasuke - kun?!", quiekte eine aufgedrehte Ino quer durch den Raum, während Sakura ihren Freund Naruto umarmte, weil sie ihn seit einer Woche zum ersten Mal wieder zu Gesicht bekam. Die beiden waren seit ungefähr drei Monaten ein Paar, jedoch sahen sie sich wegen der vielen Sonderaufgaben, die Naruto aufgrund seines Wunsches, einmal Hokage zu werden, auf sich nahm, nur sehr selten. „Ino, hör auf zu quieken, das ist lästig!", murmelte Shikamaru, der mittlerweile auch aufgetaucht war und mal wieder voll und ganz zeigte, wie ungern er es hatte, wenn sein Leben eben war, wie es war: beschwerlich. „Aber mein Sasuke ist noch nicht da!", kreischte Ino noch lauter. In diesem Moment betrat Team 8 den Raum und Shino stellte, sachlich wie er war, fest, dass der Klassenraum nun jeweils Viererreihen hatte. „Du hast ja recht!! Warum? Warum sind hier so viele Sitze?", wunderte sich Naruto, während er lebhaft durchs Klassenzimmer streifte. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Sasuke Uchiha betrat die Klasse, sichtlich genervt von seinen „Fans", die ihn sofort kreischend umringten. In diesem Moment erschien in einer Rauchwolke Kakashi - sensei, der um Ruhe bat. „Wie ihr seht, habt ihr ab heute alle sechs Wochen Theorie, und zwar unter Anleitung verschiedener Lehrer. Ich möchte euch bitten, jetzt ruhig zu sein, denn die ehrenwerte Hokage (geht das? Die Hokage?!) Tsunade möchte euch einige Dinge erklären." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Türe und Hokage Tsunade erschien. **

„**So, wie ihr seht, haben diese Klassenräume Viererreihen...nicht umsonst, denn es gibt eine wichtige Neuigkeit: Zehn Chuunin werden von heute an auch Konoha - Chuunin sein und in jedem eurer Teams wird eine oder einer aufgenommen. Das Auswahlverfahren ist schon längst erfolgt, gemessen an den Fähigkeiten der Gruppe und des Neuzugangs." Es ging ein Raunen durch die Klasse. Ich verlese nun die Namen, das Team nimmt denjenigen auf und heißt ihn willkommen.", sie sah ernst in die Runde, „Team 1: Hana Kamamiya...Team 2...Team 7: Miyu Amamiya -", die Tür schwang sanft auf und ein Mädchen erschien in der Tür. Die ganze Klasse tuschelte erstaunt, während sich ein Mädchen mit mitternachtsblauen, welligen Haaren und obsidianfarbenen Augen in Richtung ihres neuen Teams bewegte. „Sie sieht aus wie Sasuke.", ging es Kakashi durch den Kopf. Nicht nur ihm war aufgefallen, dass Miyu eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Sasuke aufwies. „Ruhe, die einzige, die redet, bin ich!", empörte sich Tsunade – san vorne. „Ähm, irgendetwas habe ich doch noch...ach so...jedes vollzählige Team verlässt die Schule und lernt seinen neuen Kameraden erst einmal kennen! Wir sehen uns in sechs Wochen! Team 8..." Unter einigem Gemurmel verließen die Schüler den Raum und die Schule.**

**Das „neue" Team 7 machte sich unter Narutos Führung Richtung Ramenbar auf. Am Tisch angekommen, bestellte Naruto eine Runde. „Ab heute sind wir also vier, jetzt lernen wir uns kennen.", meinte Sakura lächelnd, „Sollen wir uns erst vorstellen oder-" Miyu nickte nur. Sakura war kurzzeitig irritiert, aber vermutete, dass es einfach Schüchternheit war. „Ich bin Sakura Haruno, bin Chuunin aus Konoha und freue mich, dich kennenzulernen." Miyu lächelte verhalten. „Naruto...", stupste Sakura ihren Freund an. „Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha Chuunin und künftiger Konoha Hokage!" Miyu zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste amüsiert. In diesem Moment fing Sakura an zu lachen. Miyu drehte sich ihr zu und sah sie irritiert an. „Haha...ihr hättet euch sehen müssen...haha...du und Sasuke...ihr guckt genau gleich...haha..."(Sakura und Naruto sitzen gegenüber von Miyu und Sasuke) Miyu drehte sich zu diesem Sasuke um und sah ihn prüfend an. Es war fast als sähe sie in einen Spiegel, denn der Junge neben ihr hatte den selben prüfenden Gesichtsausdruck. Der Junge räusperte sich und stellte sich vor:„Ich heiße Sasuke Uchiha, bin Chuunin aus Konoha und möchte so stark werden, wie nur möglich." Seine Mimik, das fiel Miyu auf, veränderte sich kurzzeitig. Sie strich sich durchs Haar und begann dann zu sprechen: „Mein Name ist Miyu Amamiya, ich bin Chuunin aus dem Dorf, das versteckt hinter den Seen lag, und mein einziges Ziel ist es, Rache zu nehmen." Ihre Augen blinkten kurzzeitig rot auf. Bei ihrem letzten Satz verschluckte sich das „alte" Team 7 an seinem Ramen. „War- an wem?!", platzte es aus Sakura heraus. „Ich rede nicht gerne darüber...entschuldige, bitte." Sakura und Naruto ließen es dabei beruhen, aber Sasuke beschloss, später noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. Nach dem Essen verließen Naruto und Sakura das Lokal, weil sie ihre freie Zeit gemeinsam nutzen wollten. Auch Miyu stand auf:„Ich glaube, ich werde auch gehen, konbanwa, Uchiha - san." „Warte, darf ich dich begleiten?" „Hn.", meinte Miyu und drehte sich um. Sasuke ging neben ihr.**

**Kaum waren sie draußen ein paar Meter vom Zentrum entfernt und alleine, sagte Sasuke: „Können wir noch mal reden, ich habe ein paar Fragen..." Miyu blickte Sasuke erstaunt an: „Ja, Uchiha - san." Sie deutete auf eine Bank und die beiden setzten sich. „Was ist der Grund für deine Rache, Miyu - san?" „Ich glaube, das ist meine Angelegenheit." „Hat jemand deinen Clan getötet?" Miyu erschrak. _Woher weiß er das?_ Aber sie wahrte die Fassung. „Meine Familie wurde getötet. Unser Dorf wurde...massakriert...", ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch sie ließ diese nicht fallen,„..meine Heimat...mein Leben wurde zerstört.. und ich...musste...zusehen...er hat mich...gezwungen...ich war zu schwach..." Sasukes Mund stand offen. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine eigene Lebensgeschichte zu hören. „Wer hat dich gezwungen?" „Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht...er hat...",Miyu kippte zur Seite und Sasuke sah den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht. Sie fing sich wieder und lächelte. „Egal, was passiert, dieser Mensch kann froh sein, wenn ich ihn nicht seinen Tod mehrmals durchleben lasse..." Sasuke sah Miyu an. _Kann es sein, dass sie den selben Feind hat wie ich?_ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns gehen, Sasuke - san." Sie standen auf. „Du bist doch so alt wie ich...nenn mich ruhig Sasuke oder Sasuke - kun.", meinte er schließlich vor ihrer Haustür. „Wenn du möchtest, Sasuke. Du kannst mich von mir aus auch Miyu - kun oder Miyu - chan nennen, aber bitte nicht Miyuki." Seine rechte Augenbraue zeigte fragend, aber ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, nach oben. „Meine Familie, da hieß ich noch Miyuki...", in ihrem leeren Blick konnte der junge Chuunin lesen wie in einem Roman. **

**Er war voller Schmerz und Sehnsucht.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

**Sei nicht so bescheiden**

Am nächsten Morgen war Training, das hatte Kakashi – sensei gerade noch festgelegt, bevor alles Richtung Ramen stürmte.

Sasuke streckte sich, er war mal wieder viel zu früh wach und würde mal wieder viel zu früh an der Brücke sein. Gelangweilt zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg. Überall fielen die Blätter von den Bäumen, es wurde Herbst. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen, stapfte er durch das Laub. Nur noch ein paar Meter bis zur Brücke. Plötzlich hielt er inne und sah zum Treffpunkt hinüber. Jemand saß auf dem Brückenpfeiler und sang. _Miyu_. Sasuke ging leise und bedacht weiter und lehnte sich dann wie immer an die Brüstung. Miyu stoppte kurz und nickte ihm zu. Jetzt er sah der junge Uchiha, dass sie eine weiße Rose in der Hand hielt. In diesem Moment erschienen Naruto und Sakura Hand in Hand und begrüßten alle fröhlich. „Hallo, Miyu-chan, Sasuke!", rief Naruto und die beiden nickten. „Miyu, du hast ja ein schönes Kleid an!", meinte Sakura fröhlich und bei diesen Worten sah Sasuke zum ersten Mal richtig zu Miyu. Ihr silbernes „Kleid" sah aus wie das von Sakura, aber es war blau abgesetzt und auf den Armen ebenso wie auf ihrem Rücken war eine blaue Krone abgebildet. Ihren Konoha Kopfschutz trug sie als Gürtel um die Taille. Miyu nickte und erwiderte: „Danke, Sakura, dein Kleid hat auch eine schöne Farbe. Sie passt zu deinem Haar." Sakura quiekte vergnügt und bedankte sich. „Hallo, Sensei...", sagte Miyu nun und alles drehte sich zu ihr. Miyu schlug ihre Beine übereinander und neben ihr erschien Kakashi – sensei. „Seht ihr, das meine ich mit stets wachsam sein. Miyu, nicht wahr?", er lächelte seine neue Schülerin an und sie nickte. Sasuke war ein wenig beeindruckt. _Woher wusste sie das?_ „Nun gut, wir haben eine Mission." Miyu sprang vom Brückenpfeiler herunter und stellte sich vor diesem hin, Sakura seufzte, Sasuke wirkte wenig interessiert und Naruto quengelte. „Es ist eine Klasse – A – Mission." Miyu strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Es geht darum, dass wir das Dorf, das versteckt zwischen den Feldern liegt verteidigen. Man munkelt, dass die Akatsuki dort etwas plant.", er hob belustigt beide Augenbrauen, „Miyu, Sasuke, hat euch schon mal jemand gesagt, dass ihr eine große Ähnlichkeit habt? Beim Wort Akatsuki seid ihr beide in eine Angriffsposition gefahren..." Sakura grinste. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hatte sie auf den Gesichtern der beiden einen zarten Rot-Ton entdeckt. „Dann mal los.", forderte der Sensei und seine Schüler folgten ihm.

Sasuke dachte auf dem Weg über Einiges nach. _Was hat dieses Mädchen eigentlich erlebt? Kann es sein, dass sie auch Opfer meines Bruders wurde? Sonst würde sie diese Organisation doch nicht kennen, oder? Obwohl... und wieso ist sie so verschlossen...? Ich glaube, ich verstehe langsam, warum es Naruto immer so zur Weißglut treibt, wenn ich einsilbige Antworten gebe... _Natürlich wusste Sasuke nicht, dass Miyu sich in jenem Augenblick beinahe die selben Gedanken machte. _Dieser Sasuke ist mir ein totales Rätsel... woher weiß der bitte, was passiert ist? Woher kennt er diese verdammte Organisation und wieso mach ich mir überhaupt Gedanken darum? Außerdem nervt es langsam, dass mich Naruto und Sakura mich die ganze Zeit in irgendwelche Gespräche verwickeln wollen...- ich sollte nicht so denken... ich bin es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt, Freunde zu haben..._ „Miyu?" Die Stimme ihres neuen Senseis holt sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja?", ihre dunklen Augen sahen ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht aus. „Wo seid ihr heute nur mit euren Gedanken?", klagte er, „Sakura hör' auf, mit Naruto zu turteln, Naruto pack das Instant - Ramen weg, Sasuke hör mir zu! Miyu...Miyu! Für dich gilt das auch!" Sie seufzte und sank auf dem Ast des Baumes, auf dem sie bis eben noch stand, in den Schneidersitz. _Aber selber die ganze Zeit das Schmuddelheftchen lesen._ Als hätte Kakashi ihre mentale Kritik gehört, steckte er das Buch weg. „Also, es sind nur noch 60 km, weil das so ist, bitte ich euch, mir nun zuzusehen und diese Jounin - Technik nachzumachen." Er formte ein paar Handzeichen und rief: „Schwarzer Schatten des Verfolgers!" (Die Technik gibt es nicht, aber nun ja...°) Miyu passte nicht wirklich auf. Sie merkte sich die wichtigsten Details, das genügte. „Miyu? Ich hoffe, du hast aufgepasst, denn du solltest nun in der Lage sein, uns diese Verfolgungstechnik zu zeigen und erläutern." Kakashi grinste, während Miyu lächelnd von ihrem Ast sprang und innerlich schon genau wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. „Wie wir eben bei Sensei gesehen haben, ist diese Technik eine sehr erfolgreiche Methode jemanden zu verfolgen, ohne Energie zu verschwenden, die in einem Kampf besser zu verwenden wäre. Kakashi - sensei?", sie unterbrach sich selbst und sah ihren Lehrer ratsuchend an. „Ja, Miyu? Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du die Methode nicht sofort hinbekommst, selbst ich...-" „Nein, das ist doch gar nicht...ähm, entschuldigen Sie, was ich nun eigentlich fragen wollte: Soll ich erst erläutern, was bei der Technik geschieht und dann zeigen oder andersherum?" Sasuke hatte in Gedanken ihren Satz zu Ende formuliert: _Nein, das ist doch gar nicht das, wovon ich rede! Will sie etwa behaupten, dass sie so eine Technik sofort erlernen kann?! Selbst für mich ist das zu schwierig, wie möchte sie das dann schaffen? Aber nun ja, so sehe ich wenigstens, in welcher Klasse ich sie einordnen kann._ Er grinste das altbekannte Uchiha – Grinsen. „Ich denke, das ist egal... mach einfach so, wie du möchtest...", am Tonfall des Senseis erkannte jeder der vier Chuunin, dass er es Miyu zwar nicht zutraute, allerdings durch ihre Selbstsicherheit aufmerksam geworden war. Die junge Chuunin nickte und hob die Stimme: „Gut, ich werde zeigen und erklären...ich suche mir ein Ziel aus...dieser Hase!", sie formte die Fingerzeichen, „Schwarzer Schatten des Verfolgers!", ihre welligen Haare flogen hoch und man sah, wie sich ihr Schatten an das Haken schlagende Tier heftete und dieses genau bis zu seinem Bau verfolgte, „Wie ihr seht...", man hörte ein lautes BONK als Kakashi auf dem Boden aufprallte, „...ist Sensei gerade weggetreten.", beendete Miyu ihren Vortrag und lief zu ihrem Lehrer, um diesem aufzuhelfen. Er war jedoch längst wieder wach und sah seine anderen Schüler ungläubig an: „Sie hat das gerade nicht gemacht, oder?" Doch die anderen schüttelten stumm den Kopf. „Miyu Amamiya, das war beeindruckend.", bekannte Kakashi lächelnd. Sasuke lächelte frostig. _Sie ist stark. Ich denke, ich sollte ihre Fähigkeiten mal weiter beobachten._ Sie sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte liebenswert: „Na, Sasuke – kun? Wie fandest du meine kleine Vorstellung?" Sasuke schwieg. Er versuchte gerade, sowohl die Röte nicht in sein Gesicht steigen zu lassen, als auch den Gedanken _Stark und gutaussehend _zu streichen. „Miyu-chan, du warst total super!", rief Naruto und warf sich nahezu auf seine neue Teamkollegin. „Naruto, geh von ihr runter!", wies Sakura ihren Freund zurecht und half Miyu aufzustehen, „Ich fand deine Vorführung auch bewundernswert." „Ach, ist doch nicht der Rede wert...", Miyu wurde rosa und für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sie an Hinata, das ewig schüchterne Mädchen aus dem Clan der Hyuugas, wie sie so dastand mit dem gesenkten blauen Schopf und den miteinander spielenden Fingern. Sasuke ging zu ihr und beugte sich ein bisschen zu ihr hinunter, weil sie kleiner war als er: „Du warst wirklich gut. Sei nicht so bescheiden." Diesmal wurde sie nicht rosa, sondern sie verbeugte sich, sodass ihre langen, dunkelblauen Haare eine Zeit lang ihr Gesicht verdeckten. „Danke.", flüsterte sie. Sasuke jedoch war die markante Rottönung in ihrem schneeweißen Antlitz nicht entgangen und komischerweise konnte und wollte er den Gedanken _Miyu ist süß_ nicht verdrängen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört nicht mir, sonst gäbe es viel mehr SasuSaku Szenen und viel mehr Kakashi,Neji bzw. Sasuke Großaufnahmen...und Shikamaru würde noch öfter "wie lästig" sagen und...-

A/N: Erst einmal nochmal großes THX für die Reviews und dann noch ein Sorry wegen der Verspätung, aber mein Word und FFnet mögen sich i-wie nicht.°

Zum Kapitel: Nya, ihr werdet es vllt nicht so ganz raffen, ich finde es ein wenig verquer,aber ich werde versuchen, diese konfuse Situation einfach auszugleichen und die Story sinnvoll weiterzuschreiben.- Und nun viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 3**

**Blutgetränkte Lilien**

„Nun kommt schon! Los!", feuerte ein völlig von Adrenalin

eingenommener Naruto sein Team an. „Naruto! Trag mich!", meinte

Sakura, mehr um ihren energiegeladenen Freund zu beschäftigen als sich

selbst eine Pause zu genehmigen. „Hai! Üben wir für die Hochzeit, mein

Engel!" Bei diesem Satz durchfuhr entweder der Schock oder eine

sekundenlange Ohnmacht Kakashi, der mitsamt seinem

Lieblingsschmöker den nächsten Ast verfehlte und mit dem Gesicht

voran den Fußboden küsste. „Sensei!!!", kreischten die Auslöser dieses

Szenarios und rüttelten ihren Meister, welcher etwas von: „Er hat ihr

einen Antrag...ich werde alt...Sakura gehört mir...", murmelte und durch

eine zielsicher gesetzte Ohrfeige von Sakura sowohl von Nasenbluten als

auch von der Ohnmacht kuriert war. Sasuke und Miyu sahen einander

grienend an und nickten sich zu, bevor sie ihren Baumsprung fortsetzten.

Währenddessen schwirrten in Sakuras Kopf mehrere Gedanken:

_Ist das abartig! Mein Sensei stellt sich komische Dinge vor. MIT MIR! _

_Die Ohrfeige geschieht ihm recht. Ich mag Miyu irgendwie... sie ist _

_Sasuke so ähnlich... und sie sieht so hübsch aus! Die beiden wären _

_solch ein hübsches Paar... ich sollte irgendetwas machen, oder? Ist _

_doch quasi meine Pflicht, so offensichtlich, wie das ist! Außerdem hat _

_sie es geschafft, bei Sasuke das Eis zu brechen. Was das wohl noch _

_wird?_ Ihre Überlegungen werden jäh unterbrochen, weil Naruto

krächzend verkündet, sie hätten ihr Ziel erreicht. Miyu stand neben

Sasuke: „Natürlich sind wir da. So oft, wie er „Wann sind wir da"

gefragt hat, musste die Stadt doch schon aus Mitleid zehn Kilometer

näher rücken, um uns zu erlösen..." Sasuke grinste amüsiert. _Glaub mir, _

_du gewöhnst dich an alles._

Sie hüpften vom letzten Baum und durchschritten in einigem Abstand zu

ihrem Sensei das Tor der Stadt, die versteckt zwischen den Feldern liegt.

„Sind Sie Hatake Kakashi?", erkundigte sich ein Ninja. „Ja, warum?"

„Ah, brillant. Ich sollte hier auf Ihr Erscheinen warten und werde sie nun

zu ihrer Herberge führen." Sasuke war gelangweilt und grummelte

innerlich, als ihm auffiel, dass Miyu vor ihm fast dasselbe tat. Sie

knirschte leise mit den Zähnen und hatte die Arme vor der Brust

verschränkt. Sasuke lächelte ganz kurz, er freute sich nahezu, dass

jemand das gleiche fühlte. Miyu war genervt. _Will jetzt Essen haben. _

_Und ein Bad. Und einen Lagebericht. Grr, das ist ja wohl nicht zuviel _

_verlangt... _

„Hier sind wir! Die beste Herberge der Stadt!" „Ich hab HUNGER!",

krakeelte Naruto und sein Magen knurrte, um das alles zu dramatisieren.

„Kommt erst einmal mit, ich muss euch eure Zimmer zeigen...", orderte

der Ninja an. „Gnn..", ertönte es von einer missgestimmten Miyu. _Mach _

_schnell. Ich will ein verdammtes Einzelzimmer. Wenn ich es teilen soll, _

_überlebt das derjenige nur, wenn er mich nicht nervt. _Das Team wurde

zu einem Platz hinter dem Haupthaus geführt, wo eine Art

Ferienhäuschen stand. „Mann, ich habe Hunger! Wie lange dauert das

denn noch?!", quakte Naruto, dessen Magen immer noch knurrte.

„Hrmhrm.. hier ist eure Unterkunft..", er deutete auf das Haus hinter

ihm, „es hat zwei Wohnungen und na ja, es war nicht meine Idee,

aber...also, die Wohnung 1 teilen sich: Haruno, Sakura und Uzumaki,

Naruto und Wohnung 2: Amamiya, Miyu und Uchiha, Sasuke...", dem

Mann war anzusehen, dass es ihm ehrlich leid tat. Naruto und Sakura

freuten sich einfach nur und rissen dem Ninja den Schlüssel für ihre

Wohnung aus der Hand, während sich Miyus und Sasukes Augen verengt

hatten. „Wessen Idee war das?", zischte Miyu mit einer Stimme, dass es

einem bei jeder Silbe angst und bange wurde. Der Ninja umfasste den

Schlüssel krampfhaft: „Es war d- die Idee eu – eures Senseis.. er duldet

keine Widerrede... er ist kurz nach diesem Befehl verschwunden..."

Sasuke nahm den Schlüssel für die Wohnung dennoch und murmelte:

„Hatake Kakashi, du bist so was von tot." Miyu starrte finster in

Richtung Haus.

Sasuke öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Als diese offen war, strahlten ihnen

eine moderne Einrichtung und ein herrlicher Ausblick vom Balkon

zynisch entgegen( die beiden hatten die obere Wohnung). „Grr...",

kommentierte Miyu die Situation. „Hn.", stimmte Sasuke zu. Miyu

schaute sich erst einmal um, Sasuke direkt hinter sich. „Hier müsste das

Schlafzimmer sein...", sie öffnete die Tür, „Er ist so was von TOT!",

knurrte sie dann. Sasuke dachte das selbe. Vor den beiden stand ein

großes, weiß bezogenes Doppelbett. Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das

Zimmer und ging in die Küche. „Nein, wie wundervoll.", hörte der

Uchiha – Erbe kurz darauf ihre vor Sarkasmus triefende Stimme. „Was?"

„Wir haben den Rest des Tages frei.", stellte seine Partnerin fest. „Ah.",

erwiderte ihr Gegenüber. Miyu betrat kurz das Badezimmer, verschloss

es hinter sich und trat, mit einem Handtuch umwickelt, wieder hinaus.

„Ich gehe zur heißen Quelle, kommst du mit?" Sasukes Reaktion

erschrak ihn selbst ein wenig: „Ja, warte kurz." Miyu schaffte es nicht,

ihre Röte zu verbergen.

Auf dem Weg zur Quelle dachte Sasuke nach: _Warum hat Kakashi das _

_getan? Ich meine, ich soll mit Miyu eine Wohnung und ein Bett _

_teilen?! Ich mag Miyu ja- DU BIST VOLL VERKNALLT!- Nein? Was _

_war das denn? DEIN GEWISSEN. Dann lass mich in Ruhe, wie sonst _

_auch! Bitte, danke. Aber sie ist so verdammt he- Pfui, böser Gedanke. _

Miyu grinste. Sasuke war aus irgendeinem Grund knallrot im Gesicht.

_Süß. NEIN! Das darf ich nicht... er ist nur mein Partner. Ein verdammt _

_gut aussehender Partner...sei ruhig, innere Stimme!_ Sasuke musste

unwillkürlich lächeln. Miyu hatte ihn kurz angegrinst und war Sekunden

später dunkelrot im Gesicht. „Da.", sagte sie und legte ihr Handtuch an

den Rand des Sees. Zum Glück stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sonst

hätte sie gesehen, dass er gerade schweres Nasenbluten hatte. _Es sollte _

_verboten sein, so gut auszusehen...AHA! Klappe, Gewissen. Ach, aber _

_das Nasenbluten ist auch nur zufälligerweise beim Anblick dieser _

_Bikini – Schönheit entstanden? Nein. Du hast Recht.. ich mag sie, also _

_na ja... oh, wie niedlich! Sasuke wird erwachsen!_ Sasuke lief knallrot

an, sowohl aus Scham als auch vor Wut. Miyu war schon längst in der

heißen Quelle. „Was für ein Anblick...", seufzte Miyu. „Hn?" „Komm

rein, dann siehst du es, Sasuke – kun." Er tat wie geheißen. Seine Augen

weiteten sich. „Ich liebe Lilien...", sie war vollkommen entzückt. Von

der Quelle aus konnte man auf ein Blumenfeld von Lilien sehen, die eine

unnatürliche Rotfärbung aufwiesen. „Blutgetränkte Lilien...",erwähnte

Sasuke. „Hm?" „Sie heißen so." „Ein passender Name." Sie rückte ein

Stück näher an Sasuke, der innerlich deswegen ein Feuerwerk der

Emotionen durchlebte. „Stört es dich, wenn wir gleich noch ein paar

davon pflücken?" „Warum?" „Hn.", antwortete Miyu. „Hier.", Sasuke

griff hinter sich und reichte ihr einen Strauß. „Woher hast du die denn

jetzt?",

Miyus Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. „Hinter uns." Sie drehte sich um

und sah in ein weiteres Feld dieser wunderschönen Blumen. Sie stieg aus

dem Wasser, trocknete sich ab und pflückte ein riesengroßes Büschel.

„Gehen?", erkundigte sich Sasuke. „Hai.", sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den

zarten Blumen.

„Willst du...soll ich...Sasuke – kun?", Miyu stammelte ein wenig. Sasuke

war im Badezimmer, duschte und zog sich wieder normale Sachen an,

während die bereits wieder frisch gemachte Miyu, vor der Tür stand und

versuchte, ihn nach dem Abendessen zu fragen. Sie hörte, wie sich die

Türe öffnete und trat instinktiv ein paar Meter zurück. Sie hatte sogar die

Augen verschlossen, aber bekam auf einmal einen Wassertropfen ins

Gesicht. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte in onyxfarbene. Sasuke

stand ein wenig gebeugt vor ihr, die Haare noch nass und mit nacktem

Oberkörper. „Was ist?", er sah sie irritiert an, denn ihr Gesicht hatte

gerade große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate. „Du...bist...", sie versuchte,

nicht noch verlegener zu werden. „Hn.", er streifte sich sein Hemd über.

„Besser?", er grinste frech und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ne-Ja. Ähm...möchtest du... etwas essen?" Er konnte nicht anders als

rot zu werden. _Verdammt, sie ist süß._ „Ja. Sollen wir... essen geh-." „Ich

habe Tomaten – Reisbällchen gemacht...", sie war leicht verlegen, „Ich

wusste nicht, ob du das magst, aber ich mag das und wollte fragen, ob

ich dir was anderes kochen soll..." Sie blickte unsicher ihren Kameraden

an, der in kindischer Manier vor ihr stand und einen bettelnden Blick

aufgesetzt hatte. „Hier.", sie lächelte und gab ihm ein Reisbällchen.

„Arigatou, Miyu – chan." Er aß so voller Freude, dass er nicht mitbekam,

dass Miyu ihn zum Tisch gebracht hatte. Sie griff sich noch ein

Reisbällchen und begann es, immer wieder ein wenig abbrechend, zu

essen. „Miyu?", Sasuke blickte vollkommen vergnügt zu ihr hinüber,

„Du hast Reis am Kinn." Die junge Kunoichi errötete und hob ihre Hand

zum Kinn, als sie Sasukes Hand spürte, die ihr den Reis entfernte und ihn

aß. „Sas – Sasuke – kun?", Miyu war irritiert. „Hast du noch mehr...?",

er hatte große, flehende Augen und Miyu gab ihm seufzend den letzten

Reisball. „Da, bitte." „Nein..." „Wieso denn nicht?" „Du hast viel

weniger als ich gehabt. Iss du den letzten..." „Ich kann mir doch noch

mehr machen..." „Du hast schon zwölf gemacht. Ich hatte fast das

Dreifache von dir! Du- hmm..", Miyu hatte Sasuke soeben ein Stück

gefüttert. Nun biss sie selbst ein wenig ab und fütterte danach wieder

Sasuke. „Hey...hmm...", schon wieder. Als sie den Reisball komplett

geteilt hatten, konnte Sasuke endlich wieder sprechen. „Warum hast du

mich gefüttert...?" „Warum bist du rot geworden?" Beide wurden rot

und Miyu kicherte nervös. „Ich hab deinen sehnsüchtigen Blick nicht

verkraftet...", sie spielte mit ihren Fingern. „Ich mag...also, du warst

irgendwie niedlich..." Sasukes Gewissen jubelte.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen.", Miyu war zwar knallrot, aber sie hatte Recht.

„Ich kann auch auf dem Boden schlafen...", erwog Sasuke. „Nein!", Miyu

kreischte ein wenig. „Ähm...ich meine...es ist okay...du bist ja nicht

Kakashi oder Naruto oder so..." „Ich glaube, du willst mir ein

Kompliment machen.", er grinste, um es ihr leichter zu machen.

„Also...ich gehe mich jetzt mal umziehen...", sie drehte sich um und

rannte ins Bad. Kurze Zeit später trat sie hinaus und lächelte scheu. „Zu

kurz, nicht wahr...?" Obwohl ihre Wellen ihr Gesicht verbargen, wusste

Sasuke, dass sie verlegen war. Er selbst hatte Mühe, seine Hormone im

Zaum zu halten. Miyu trug bloß ein silbernes Babydoll und silberne

Shorts. „Ich gehe auch mal...", der junge Chuunin war sehr froh, eine

kurze Atempause einlegen zu dürfen. _Verdammt... sie ist göttlich... Kami _

_– sama, steh mir bei. Ich bin allein mit ihr... muss heute Nacht ruhig _

_bleiben... _Er sah in den Spiegel. Sein Gesicht war stark gerötet. Als er

aus dem Bad trat, hörte er Miyu mit sich selbst reden: „...nicht in ihn

verliebt...wohl...gutaussehender...erwidert meine Gefühle nicht...muss

Kakashi...schlagen...seine...Idee...gerechte Strafe..." Sasuke grinste. Er

ging langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer und betrat es. Miyu wurde

wieder rot, als sie Sasuke sah. „Zu kurz?", er lächelte. „Ne- nein. Bloß

ungewohnt..." Er legte sich ins Bett, als ihm etwas auffiel: „Miyu-chan?

Wir haben nur eine Decke..." „Hai. Ich weiß." „Ähm...was jetzt?" Sie

zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, wir sollten es entweder tolerieren

oder aber Gefühle füreinander entwickeln...", es war eine logische, aber

leichtsinnige Feststellung, denn es waren beide rot geworden.

„Sasuke, ich hab da ein Geräusch gehört...", Miyu rückte näher an

Sasuke, der instinktiv den Arm um sie legte. „Miyu?" „H- hai?" „Ich bin

definitiv für Gefühle füreinander entwickeln...", er hoffte, dass sie es

verstand.

Ja, ich weiß ein bisschen krank und Sasuke ist wohl OOC, aber nun ja... Tomate und Reisbällchen sind starke Waffen...und ihr dachtet doch wohl nicht, dass sich die beiden jetzt schon küssen würden, oder? muhahaha lol XD Das nächste Kapitel folgt bald!

Und nun ein kurze Sonderszene vom Set (die "Ich hab Tomaten-Reisbällchen gemacht"-Stelle:

Sasuke: Sollen wir essen geh-

Miyu: Ich hab Tomaten...

Sasuke: _TOMATEN!TOMATEN!TOMATEN!ALLES MEINS!WO?!_ 0.0

Miyu: Reisbällchen gemacht..._Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist krank...Er macht mir Angst._

Sasuke:...Tomate...Reisbällchen...wo...?! o.Ô

Miyu:Sasuke...

Sasuke:Tomate-Reisbällchen...Blut...Miyu...

Miyu:Sasuke_?Er ist krank.Er MACHT mir Angst_...Hier...Reisball zu Sasuke reicht

Sasuke: greif ess MEHR!

Miyu: ganzes Tablett reicht o.O

Sasuke: alles isst MEHR!

Miyu:schockiert abhau

Sasuke_: Mist.Wo ich doch noch so viele Reisbällchen hätte bekommen können...Ich muss meine Taktik ändern..._

_Special Ende_


	4. Chapter 4

Thx für die Kommentare.

Und nein, Naruto gehört mir immer noch nicht...-.-#

Dieses Kapitel ist leicht OOC von allen i-wie, aber so ist das halt, wenn man zu wenig Zeit hat...oh, bevor ich es vergesse: GOMENASAI für die lange Wartezeit!!!!! .

**Kapitel 4**

Sakura weiß alles

Miyu horchte auf. _Bin ich schon am Schlafen? Hat Sasuke gerade _

_versucht, mir eine Liebeserklärung zu machen? VERDAMMT JA! _

_Ruhe, innere Stimme, ich denke nach. Nein... ich frag ihn am besten... _

„Du...", sie hatte Mühe, passende Worte zu finden, „ähm...meinst

also...du...magst...mich?" Sie hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo versteckt.

_Prima, Miyu, du bist so reif und Sasuke hat dich jetzt auch bestimmt _

_voll verstanden..._ Sasuke wurde zu Miyus Erstaunen nur verlegen und

beugte sich vor, sodass ihm sein Haar ins Gesicht fiel. „Ich stimme dir

zu...", wisperte sie und erinnerte mal wieder stark an Hinata, weil sie

wieder mit ihren Finger spielte. Danach lagen beide mit aufgerichtetem

Oberkörper nebeneinander im Bett und sahen verlegen und das Gesicht

vom Haar verdeckt ihren Teil der Bettdecke an. Plötzlich hörte man ein

lautes Klirren.

Sasuke schreckte kurz hoch, während Miyu aufsprang und zur Tür der

Wohnung stampfte. Sasuke wunderte sich, aber blieb im Bett. Er

lauschte angestrengt. „Guten Abend, Kakashi. Was machen Sie hier?"

Sasuke stand unwillkürlich auf und ging ebenfalls zur Tür. Er sah Miyu

dem Lehrer, der vor der Türe stand, vor der ein zerbrochener Blumentopf

lag, tödliche Blicke zuwerfen. „Ich wollte euch etwas mitteilen...", fing

dieser an, doch Miyu unterbrach ihn: „Lügen Sie nicht auch noch, Sensei,

sonst sind Sie wirklich im Begriff zu sterben..." Kakashi und Sasuke fuhr

es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Ich lüge nicht, Miyu. Nie würde ich-"

„Technik des verborgenen Sees der Seele!", rief Miyu und formte rasch

ein paar Handzeichen. Sasuke sah seinen Sensei in einer Rauchwolke

verschwinden und Miyu die Tür schließen. „Perversling...", murmelte

Miyu, drehte sich herum und bemerkte Sasuke. „Was hast du gerade

gemacht?" Sasukes Inneres war verwirrt. _Was sind das für Jutsus? _

_Woher kann sie die? Warum hat sie gewusst, dass Sensei lügt?_ „Ach,

nichts... mich bloß herzlich dafür bedankt, dass er uns ein Doppelbett

gegeben hat, um uns zu bespannen...", Miyu lächelte süßlich. „Er hat

was? Uns ausgespannt?", Sasukes Sharingan aktivierte sich. „Entspann

dich und deaktiviere das Sharingan wieder. Sensei ist gestraft genug.",

Miyu seufzte und bewegte sich zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Sasuke war

perplex. "Warte, Miyu-chan!", meinte er ernst. „Hm?" „Was ist das für

eine Technik gewesen? Was hat Sensei gemacht? Woher weißt du, was

das Sharingan ist?"

„Nn...", Miyu zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen,

dann deutete sie auf den Platz neben sich. „Eh?" „Die Technik ist eine

uralte Technik meines Heimatdorfes... sie lässt den Feind in die Tiefen

seiner eigenen Seele blicken und ihn entweder, je nach dem Schaden, dem

man ihm zufügen will, die peinlichsten oder die traurigsten Erlebnisse

seiner selbst noch mal durchleben. Das bedeutet für Sensei, dass er

gerade die schlimmsten Blamagen seines Lebens noch mal durchläuft...",

Sasuke grinste, „Und er hat gespannt. Ich weiß es, weil ich Chaigan

besitze, weshalb ich auch das Sharingan kenne." Sasuke hob eine

Augenbraue. Miyu seufzte: „Das Chaigan und das Sharingan sind beides

Fähigkeiten von bestimmten Clans..." „Den Teil hab ich begriffen, das

hat mir Hyuuga schon mal erzählt." „...und mein Chaigan lässt mich

wissen, was Personen, denen ich begegne oder deren Chakra ich

wahrnehme, denken oder tun. Dafür muss ich es aber aktiviert haben."

Sasuke blickte Miyu in die Augen. „Du kannst meine Gedanken also

lesen, wenn du willst?" „Ja. Aber damit ich das tue, müsstest du mich

schon zwingen." Sasuke grinste: „Tu es." Sie zog irritiert beide

Augenbrauen hoch: „Hm?" „Tu das. Lies meine Gedanken." Miyu

erwiderte: „Hn. Es ist auf deine eigene Gefahr." Kurz darauf funkelten

Miyus Augen smaragdgrün und ihre Haaren wurden glatt und so dunkel

wie man sich einen sehr tiefen Ozean vorstellt. Sie wurde nach zwei

Sekunden knallrot und begab sich zurück in ihren Normalzustand. Für

einen Moment hatte Sasuke Angst, dass sie gesehen hatte, welche

Gefühle und Gedanken er mit ihr verband, aber wurde durch ihren

spontanen Ausruf „beruhigt": „Du hast Naruto geküsst?!" Sasuke kippte

vornüber. _Verdammt, sie kann Gedanken lesen... aber warum denn _

_diesen ganz hinteren...?! _„Es war ein Unfall...", er war trotzdem rot

geworden. „Macht nichts, ich habe gesehen, wie es war...", sie schnitt

eine Grimasse, „...es war widerlich." Er lächelte: „Hai."

Sie gähnte. „Lass uns schlafen, ja?" „Hn." Sie zog die Decke reflex- und

gewohnheitsmäßig zu sich herüber. „Hrmhrm.", räusperte sich ihr

Mitbewohner. „Oh...ähm...", sie wurde knallrot. „Was ist denn?", er hatte

vollkommen vergessen, worüber sie ganz am Anfang gesprochen hatten.

„Ähm...wirmüssenganzengzusammenrückenundhabenbeidenurweniganundsindsowasnichtgewohntunddarüberhabenwirebengeredet.

Ich hoffe du verstehst?" Sasuke schaute leicht verwirrt drein, aber dann

verstand er und wurde vollkommen Tomaten - mäßig rot. Er zog Miyu

zu sich heran und sie lehnte sich vorsichtig an ihn. Er umschloss sie mit

einem Arm und löschte mit dem anderen das Licht. Kurz bevor er

einschlief spürte er sie ihren warmen Atem gegen seine Brust hauchen.

Es war Morgen. Er war mal wieder früh wach. Doch dieser Morgen bot

eine besondere Überraschung: Sasuke lag unter Miyu, die quer über ihm

immer noch schlief. Er wollte aufstehen, nur er traute sich nicht sie zu

wecken. _Sie sieht unschuldig aus. Sie IST unschuldig. Gewissen, sei _

_ruhig. Du schaffst es ja komischerweise deine Hormone im Zaum zu _

_halten. Ruhe! Pubertierst du nicht? RUHE! Dabei ist sie so hübsch _

_und intelligent, dazu diese kurzen Sachen...Ich sagte, du sollst gehen! _

_Du meintest, ich solle schweigen. Ich bin nicht so drauf! Wie? Ich bin _

_kein Lustmolch! Warum hast du dann gerade Nasenbluten? Eh, was?!_

„Argh.. Dieses miese Gewissen!", Sasuke hatte natürlich kein

Nasenbluten. In diesem Moment bewegte sich Miyu: „Nein, nein, nein!

Geh weg! Lass mich leben! Wo bin ich? Alle tot... Mama…Vater?

Aaah!!!!" Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab. „Nein. Das ist nicht wahr...",

wimmerte sie.

„Miyu, Miyu?", er schüttelte sie etwas. Sie wachte auf und sah ihn aus

tränenden Augen an, ihr Gesicht von Schmerz verzerrt. „Miyu?" „Sasuke

- kun...", sie schluchzte und warf sich in seine Arme. Er umarmte sie und

ließ sie weinen. Ihm fiel nicht ein, was er sagen könnte, um sie zu

trösten. Er wusste nicht, worum es ging. _Ihre Schreie klingen fast wie _

_meine vor vielen Jahren. _

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie sich beruhigt. „Sasuke - kun...", sie sprach

sehr leise und zitterte noch ein wenig, aber sie brachte ein ehrliches

Lächeln zustande, „Arigatou...". Er nickte nur. Danach ließ er sich

zurück in die Kissen fallen und Miyu erhob sich, griff in ihren Beutel,

zerrte ein Handtuch und Kleidung hervor, bevor sie zum Badezimmer

entschwand. Er döste ein wenig, allerdings lauschte er sehr wohl den

Klängen des rauschenden Wassers, welche nach ungefähr einer Spanne

von zwanzig Minuten verflogen. Sasuke drehte sich zur Seite der Tür

hin, gähnte und stand auf, um ebenso Anziehsachen zu greifen, ein

Handtuch und sich vor dem Bad hinzustellen. „Mmh...", hörte er Miyu,

als sie die Tür öffnete, „...ich mach Frühstück...falls wir überhaupt Zeit

dafür haben...". Er konnte sie nur ansehen, als wäre sie von einem

anderen Universum. Miyu hatte einen Yutaka an, der kurzgeschnitten

und vom Aussehen so wie ihr Kleid vom Vortag silber mit blauen

Kronen war. „Was denn?", nuschelte sie, die den komischen Blick ihres

Mitbewohners bemerkt hatte. „Hn...", erwiderte Sasuke und verschwand

im Bad. _O meine Güte, was war das denn? Nicht einmal Sakura schafft _

_es, so gut auszusehen! – Gewissen, sei bitte still! – Ich denk ja gar _

_nicht dran. Hallo, bist du denn blind? Sie hatte einen kurzen Kimono _

_an und ihre Haare sind hochgesteckt, sie ist so unschuldig, naiv...nein, _

_sie ist die Göttin der subtilen Verführung...- RUHE JETZT! DAS IST _

_VERDAMMT FURCHTBAR SO EIN GEWISSEN ZU HABEN, _

_WELCHES AN SACHEN DENKT, DIE MAN SELBST NICHT HABEN _

_WILL! - ...und sie ist total in dich verliebt. – Was? – Aha...doch _

_Interesse? – Ja.., nein, sag es mir einfach! – Du klingst wie Naruto, _

_weißt du das? - Nein! Ach, es reicht! Sei still! _Der junge Chuunin stand

aufgebracht die Fäuste auf den Waschtisch stemmend vor dem Spiegel.

Kopfschüttelnd fing er an sich das Gesicht zu waschen.

Miyu war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt, ein kleines Frühstück

vorzubereiten. Sie hatte sich entschieden, Tomatenreisbällchen zu

machen und eine Miso - Suppe. Auch ihre Gedanken überwarfen

einander: _Oh Kami-sama, steh mir bei... Was habe ich bloß getan? _

_Warum hat Sasuke so reagiert? Ich verstehe es nicht! Ich muss ihm das _

_erklären... aber nur, wenn er fragt!_ „Fertig.", murmelte sie für sich, als

sie die zubereiteten Mahlzeiten vor sich stehen sah. „Ich hoffe, dass es

nicht komisch schmeckt.", dachte Miyu laut. „Ich auch.", verkündete ein

zwar angezogener, aber ungekämmter Uchiha Sasuke unverblümt. „Gut,

danke für dein Vertrauen. Ich vermute, dass du somit nur die Misosuppe

essen willst. Ich werde mir die Tomaten-Onigiri nehmen...", auf ihren

zarten Gesichtszügen bildeten sich Spuren eines schadenfrohen Lächelns.

„Tomaten? Onigiri? Hm?!", Sasuke war vollkommen verwirrt. Miyu

grinste und meinte: „Iss erst mal deine Suppe, dann überleg ich mir das

noch..." „Grr...", knurrte Sasuke, aber aß seine Suppe ruhig. _Lecker. _

_Mmh... _„So...mal sehen... Onigiri...ah, da sind sie ja.", Miyu griff sich den

Teller mit den wertvollen Onigiri und ließ die Hand über ihnen kreisen.

Langsam und überlegt, damit Sasuke auch ja genügend bestraft wurde.

Schließlich nahm sie sich den größten und biss genüsslich hinein.

Gedankenverloren sah sie auf die rote Füllung. „Miyu-chan?", hörte sie

eine vertraute Stimme. _Das ist so unter meinem Niveau... ach, reiß dich _

_zusammen. Denk dran: TOMATENREISBÄLLCHEN! _„Ja?" Sie traute

ihren Augen kaum. Sasuke hatte die Unterlippe vorgeschoben, hatte

einen flehenden Blick aufgesetzt und starrte bettelnd auf das Essen in

ihrer Hand. „Na gut...aber bloß drei. Der Rest ist Proviant." „Arigatou!",

als ihr Gegenüber sich glücklich das erste Reisbällchen einverleibte,

erinnerte er Miyu kurzzeitig an ein achtjähriges Kind und nicht an einen

fünfzehn Jahre alten Teenager. _Süß. Verdammt süß. Ahaa... DER _

_ONIGIRI!!!! Ja, ist klar. _An manchen Tagen konnte Miyu gut ohne ihre

innere Stimme leben.

„Nun, dann mal los.", eröffnete Miyu, während sie ihre Waffen verstaute

und mit Sasuke zum Treffpunkt ging. „Ohayo, Miyu-chan, Sasuke-

teme!", brüllte Naruto ihnen entgegen. „Ohayo, ihr beiden!", grüßte auch

Sakura. „Hn.", erwiderten Sasuke und seine Begleitung unisono. „Und

wie war eure Nacht so?", fragte Sakura unüberlegt, „Oh...ähm...ja, mein

Fehler, ihr müsst nicht antworten." Miyu und Sasuke jedoch waren

knallrot angelaufen und Sakuras inneres Ich lachte Furcht einflößend: _Ihr _

_seid so vorhersehbar! So naiv! Sakura ist euch auf der Spur! Ach, was _

_sag ich: Sakura weiß alles!!!! _

_Im selben Moment hätten Sasuke und Miyu schwören können, ein _

_seltsam gefährliches Chakra in ihrer Nähe zu spüren..._

Okay... Hat doch länger gedauert... T.T Aber dafür gibt es diesmal drei Bloopers! Und ja, ich weiß, dass Sasuke OOC ist...-.- !

Die Anfangsszene:

Miyu: Ich stimme dir zu... #Fingerspielchen macht#

Sasuke: #anfängt zu grinsen#

Miyu: Was ist denn?

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei ist in dieser Fic schon voll oft hingefallen...

Miyu: Ja, und?

Sasuke: Ich glaube, die Autorin mag ihn nicht...

Autorin: #plötzlich reinstürmt# WAS hast du gesagt?

Sasuke: Du magst Kakashi nicht...vielleicht...

Autorin: Was für ein Quatsch! Er ist der beste, coolste, süßeste und heißeste Ninja...- Stopp, wo kam das Surren her?!

Kakashi: Ich wollte ja nicht mitmachen... es war Narutos Idee!

Autorin: WAS.HAST.DU.GERADE.MIT.DER.KAMERA.AUFGENOMMEN?! #Fäuste ballt#

Alle außer Autorin: LAUFT!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Chaigan – Szene:

Sasuke: Tu es.

Miyu : #Lachanfall bekommt#

Sasuke: #rot wird#

Miyu: Du...klingst...wie...ein...Callboy... #weiterlacht#

Kakashi: Wusstest du das nicht?

Miyu: WAS?!

Sasuke: Tu es.

Kakashi : Sasuke hat den Satz nicht über die Lippen bekommen, wie unsere Autorin das wollte und da hab ich ihm die IIP DVDs gegeben...

Miyu: WAS?!

Sasuke: Rosa Herzchen fliegen über ihren Köpfen... azurblaues Meer... ein junges Glück...hab Sehnsucht so sehr...

Kakashi: Das ist das Intro von Volume 2! Sasuke, mein Lieblingsschüler, komm an mein Herz!

Miyu: #Planke holt# #Kakashi schlägt# Baka! Perversling.

Kakashi: Was denn?!

Sasuke: Werd ich die Unschuld los...

Kakashi: Also, das hat er nicht von mir...

Sakura: Hier die Tomaten als Snack für Sasuke und Miyu...

Sasuke: Heißer Atem an meinem Nacken...wallende Emotion..

Sakura/Kakashi/Miyu: o.O #flüchten#

Sasuke: #seufzt# Hat das lange gedauert... egal, jetzt hab ich erst mal Pause und die Tomaten gehören alle mir... #Tomaten an sich reißt#

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Bettel-Szene von Sasuke:

Sasuke: 3

Miyu: #starr#

Sasuke:3

Miyu: #näher rück#

Sasuke:3

Miyu: #Gesicht ist direkt vor Sasukes Mund#

Sasuke: o.o

Miyu: Mund auf, Augen zu.

Sasuke: -o-

Miyu: #küsst Sasuke#

Sasuke: mmh…

Miyu/Sasuke: #knutschen#

Kakashi: Hey, das geht erst, wenn ich das sage...

Autorin: Hrmhrm...

Kakashi: Wenn SIE das sagt...

Autorin: #sich in Nice-Guy-Pose wirft# Und das hab ich!!!!!! #plötzlich

merkt,dass alle sie anstarren# #rot wird#

Alle: Perverse Fic - Autorin….

Miyu: Hey, das ist mein Alter Ego!

Autorin: Stimmt! #Augen wahnsinnig glitzern# Und deswegen kann ich das: #Miyu von Klippe schubst#

#selbst mit Sasuke knutscht#

----------------------------------------------------

Bis demnächst!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Rin- Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich habe mich auf dem...-", setzte der Sensei von Team 7 an, wurde allerdings von Seiten Narutos und Sakuras durch ein lautes: „Lügner!" unterbrochen.

Miyu und Sasuke standen scheinbar still und unbeeindruckt da, hatten jedoch einander sekundenlang angeblickt als wollten sie sich vergewissern, dass sie nicht in einem Alptraum, sondern der realen Welt waren. In dem Moment räusperte sich Kakashi, ehe er anordnete, was den Jugendlichen bereits bekannt gewesen war: „Wir wissen jetzt, wer unser Gegner ist, aber ich kann nicht viel sagen, jedenfalls werden wir in aufgeteilten Teams die Gegend um das Dorf erkunden, wobei ich natürlich nach Norden gehe, wo man zuletzt fremdes Chakra bemerkt hat. Ansonsten schicke ich meine Nin-Dogs los in den Westen und...-" „Kakashi-sensei, komm zum Punkt, tebayo." „Naruto, Sakura ihr geht nach Osten. Miyu und Sasuke, ihr untersucht den Süden. Bis dann." So spät wie er kam, umso schneller war er auch wieder verschwunden. „Wir sehen uns, Sasuke-teme!" „Viel Erfolg, Sasuke-kun, Miyu-chan." Schließlich standen Miyuki und Sasuke also alleine da. „Hn... lass uns gehen... ich habe nämlich das ungute Gefühl, dass wir auf den Gegner treffen." Miyu strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich anscheinend aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte. „Aa.", erwiderte Sasuke und binnen Sekunden waren auch sie verschwunden.

„Ich glaube, hier ist niemand. Oder?", Miyu drehte sich zu Sasuke um, der etwa dreißig Meter unter ihr auf dem tiefsten Ast des Baumes stand und mit den Augen die Umgebung absuchte. „Hn...", mit Leichtigkeit war der Uchiha neben ihr auf dem Ast gelandet, „Schau mal, was hältst du von dem Stofffetzen dahinten?" Das Mädchen suchte ein wenig, bis sie ihn sah: Etwa zweihundert Meter weiter vor ihnen, flatterte ein Stück Stoff im Wind. „Ich gehe nachsehen, es scheint nichts Explosives zu sein.", meinte sie dann und begab sich zu der Stelle. Das Stoffstück kam ihr bekannt vor, deshalb fasste sie es an und begutachtete es; Seide mit dunkelroter Färbung. „Kami-sama.", entwich es ihr, um sie herum begann sich alles zu drehen und sie fiel in Ohnmacht. _Yuna-Rin... ich bring dich um... ich bring dich um..._ „Miyu? Miyu? Alles okay?", hörte sie wenig später, Sasuke beugte sich scheinbar über sie. Miyu hatte schreckliche Rückenschmerzen. Sie begann zu sprechen, war allerdings ein wenig erschrocken von der Rauheit ihrer sonst eher melodischen Stimme: „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Mir ist nur ein wenig mulmig zu Mute." Mühsam richtete sie sich auf, sie stellte fest, dass sie und Sasuke immer noch in dem Waldstück waren. „Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, Miyu-chan. Was ist passiert?" Die Blauhaarige überging die Fragen ihres Partners und fragte aufgeregt nach dem roten Stück Stoff, dass sie in der Hand gehabt hatte. „Das liegt neben dir, ich habe es nicht angepackt, es tropft von Gift.", erwiderte der Uchiha, „Was ist damit? Du hast den Namen einer Person gemurmelt, ehe du vollends weg warst." Miyu rang mit sich selbst: ‚Soll ich ihm erzählen, wem das Stück Stoff gehört? Wer das ist? Woher ich sie kenne? Ich vertraue ihm; aber ich will ihn nicht in unnötige Gefahr bringen... Nee-san, nein, Yuna-Rin ist nicht mehr dieser Mensch...' Das Mädchen stand auf. „Ich werde es dir irgendwann erzählen... noch nicht jetzt." Sie fischte zwei Kunai aus ihrer Tasche und benutzte sie wie eine Pinzette um den Stofffetzen ebenfalls in ihrer Tasche zu verstauen. Sasuke murmelte etwas, dass sie nicht ganz verstand, aber sie nahm plötzlich eine Präsenz von ihr bekanntem Chakra war. Dieses war definitiv nicht von einem ihrer neuen Freunde. „Sasuke, komm mit, unser Feind ist hier!", flüsterte sie ihm zu, bevor sie in die Richtung verschwand aus der sie das andere Chakra wahrgenommen hatte. ‚Ich weiß nicht, was los ist ist, aber Miyu ist komisch seit sie dieses Stück Stoff gefunden hat. Hn. Mal sehen, wer da ist.', dachte der Schwarzhaarige und folgte dem Mädchen. Miyuki stand inmitten einer Lichtung. Na ja, eher eine Art Halblichtung, denn zu ihrer rechten befand sich ein See, dessen Quelle unüberhörbar der Wasserfall am anderen Ende war. Das Chakra war ganz in ihrer Nähe und die junge Kunoichi kannte es. Die letzte Begegnung mit ihrer Schwester. Das Erlebnis jenen Tages durchfuhr sie erneut.

------- Flashback -----------

Miyu lief die Straße zu ihrem Stadttor hinab, zusammen mit ihren Freunden, die von ihrer alleine organisierten Trainingseinheit zurückkamen. Insgesamt waren sie zu zehnt, alle ein wenig erschöpft, aber glücklich. Der Großteil trainierte für die Chuuninprüfungen, weil sie beim ersten Mal nicht bestanden hatten. Miyu hatte sich bereit erklärt den anderen einige Unterstützung und Ratschläge zu liefern. Sie lächelte, sie war die beste Ninja, genauso gut wie ihre Schwester. Vielleicht sogar besser, dass hatten ihre Eltern ihr gesagt. Yuna, ihre ältere Schwester war ein wenig beleidigt gewesen, schließlich war sie immer so umsorgt worden, aber andererseits hatte sie Miyuki gesagt, dass sie stolz sei auf sie. Miyu wurde rot. ‚Nee-chan hat gesagt, dass sie stolz auf mich ist. Ich werde Nee-chan noch viel stolzer machen, wenn ich auch ANBU werde!'

„Miyuki-chan! Hier riecht es komisch! Findest du nicht?", fragte sie ihr Teammitglied Yosuke, „Es kommt vom Dorf." Miyu atmete tief ein, erschrak ein wenig, aber fing sich wieder. „Bereitet euch vor!", rief sie den anderen zu, „Das Dorf riecht nach Blut. Und es riecht so intensiv, dass ich befürchte, der Anblick wird nicht sehr schön." Ihre Gedanken waren voller Angst, sie spürte ein starkes Chakra vom Dorf her und sie glaubte, ihre Mutter zu hören. „Chaigan!", schnell hatte sie ihr spezielles Clanjutsu aktiviert. ‚Bitte, Kami-sama, mach das Mi-chan nicht kommt. Yuna, werd normal, bitte! Warum bist du so sauer? Bitte, Yu-chan, wir lieben dich doch, wir sind deine Eltern. Mein armes Kind! Komm her und siehe, wer die besser von uns ist, du erbärmliche kleine Chuunin.' Miyu stoppte, dasselbe taten ihre Freunde. „Was ist Miyuki-chan? Was hast du gehört?", erkundigte sich ihr vor Anspannung kalkweißer Teampartner Satochi. „Bleibt hier.", erwiderte sie entschlossen. „WAS?! ABER WARUM?", empörten sich alle. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, als sie sich zu ihren Freunden umdrehte. „Eure Familien, meine Familie, überall habe ich Todesschreie und Abschiedsgedanken gehört. Ich sehe Blut, überall, vergebt mir, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass euch etwas passiert. Ich bin die einzige Chuunin hier, ihr werdet mich hassen, für das, was ich jetzt tue, aber ich bin für euch verantwortlich." „Was hast du vor, Miyuki?", Yosukes Augen waren voller Angst, Sorge und Bestürzung, er hatte seine Freundin noch nie so erlebt, er hielt ein Kunai schützend vor sich. „Rauschen der See!", rief das immer noch stumm weinende, formte ein paar Fingerzeichen und ihre Freunde fielen um. Sie würden die nächste Zeit schlafen, doch sie waren auch unbewaffnet, deshalb wandte sie das stärkste Genjutsu an, dass sie kannte. „Rotes Meer der Tränen!" ( allmählich habe ich das Gefühl, ich sollte japanisch lernen; dann würden die Namen der Jutsus nicht mehr so belämmert klingen ) Ein Ninja ohne das Chaigan würde nun niemals erkennen, ob das Blut auf den Körpern ihrer Freunde echt oder nur Illusion war. Binnen Sekunden war Amamiya Miyuki in einem Wasserschwall entschwunden, ein ANBU-Jutsu, dass ihr ihre Schwester beigebracht hatte.

Sie stand vor dem Haupteingang ihres Anwesens, der Anblick um sie herum war ein Schock. Überall lagen Leichen, die das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt in ihre Richtung gewandt hatten. Es war als wollten sie Miyuki vor einem schrecklichen Fehler bewahren. Miyu jedoch wollte wissen, was los war, wollte nicht glauben, dass das hier real war, wollte sich ihr eigenes Bild machen. Sie öffnete die Tür, im Innenhof war es zwar leer, aber sie sah nirgendwo Blut. Kami-sama, war sie erleichtert, als sie vom großen Saal das Chakra ihrer großen Schwester spürte. Sie lief schneller, doch plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass dort noch ein anderes Chakra war. Eines, das sie nicht kannte. Sie spürte nur, dass es stark und gefährlich war. Sie stürmte in den Saal: „Nee-chan, geht es dir gut? Yuna-nee-chan, wo bist du? Geht es dir gut?" Sie blickte in dem dunklen Raum umher. Dann sah sie sie. Ihre Familie. Tot. Sauber aufgereiht am Ende des Saals. „Tou-san! Kaa-san ! Wo seid ihr ?" Verzweifelt rannte sie die Reihen der Leichen auf und ab. Am letzten Ende fand sie ihre Eltern. Sie waren noch schlimmer zugerichtet als alle anderen. Weinend sank sie auf die Knie: „Wer war das? Nee-san, wo bist du? Ist dir was passiert? Sie sind alle tot... alle... wieso war ich nicht hier? Wieso haben sie sich nicht gewehrt? Es waren doch alle Ninja... die besten... VERDAMMT, WARUM?!?" Sie brüllte ihr ganzes Leid heraus, als sie eine fremde Stimme etwas bemerken hörte: „Interessant Rin-chan. Mein kleiner Bruder war nicht halb so amüsant wie deine kleine Schwester. Vielleicht hätte ich auch länger warten sollen mit meinem Massaker." „Hai, Itachi-sama. Ich habe dir nicht zuviel versprochen, oder?" Miyuki drehte sich um. Dort saß ihre Schwester. Unversehrt. Neben einem Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Augen rot schienen. Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg, dann rannte sie auf ihre Schwester zu, um sie zu umarmen: „Yuna-nee-san! Du lebst! Ich dachte schon, ich... itai!" Verwirrt rieb sie sich die rechte Wange. „Fass mich nicht an, du erbärmliches Ding. Ich bin nicht deine Schwester. Ich bin Rin." „Aber, Nee-san, Rin ist doch nur dein zweiter Vorname. Warum bist du so sauer, Nee-chan? Wer hat Mama und Papa getötet? Ich verstehe nicht..." Ihre Schwester lächelte den Mann neben sich an, bevor sie ein vor Blut tropfendes Katana vor ihr Gesicht hielt. Langsam leckte sie das Blut von der Klinge. „Wem würdest du das denn zutrauen, du arme Seele?" „Nee-san, du hast doch nicht? Nee-san!", verzweifelt streckte sie die Hand nach ihrer Schwester aus, doch sie schlug sie weg. „Ich war es. Ich habe sie alle getötet! Alle. Sie haben es nicht einmal kommen sehen, diese armseligen Menschen." Ungläubig rückte die blauhaarige Chuunin ein paar Meter weg von ihrer Schwester, räusperte sich und fragte dann: "Warum, Rin, warum?" Der Schwarzhaarige deutete an etwas sagen zu wollen: „Um zu zeigen, dass man am besten ist. Ganz einfach." Miyuki stand auf. Sie hatte die Situation erfasst und wollte am liebsten sofort Rache nehmen, doch ihr war klar, dass sie noch nicht stark genug war. „Du wirst mir nicht den Gefallen tun, mich zu töten, oder?", ihre Stimme zitterte nicht, es erstaunte die beiden anderen, dass sie so völlig locker war, dass sie die Situation hinzunehmen schien. „Nein. Du bist zu armselig." Das traf einen wunden Punkt. Langsam drehte sich Miyuki mit dem Rücken zu diesen beiden Menschen, mit denen sie eine absolut unglaubliche Diskussion führte. Wäre es nicht real, hätte Miyuki lachend in der Ecke gesessen. Es war morbide. Sie machte das große Fenster auf. „Hier drin war es so dunkel.", murmelte sie zu keinem, sprach aber im Anschluss an ihre Schwester, „Yuna, oder Rin, oder wer du auch bist, der hier gerade ein absurdes, krankes Szenario erstellt hat, in das ich ironischerweise vollkommen freiwillig reingeriet...", sie kicherte bitter über ihren eigenen Sarkasmus, „... ich weiß, du findest mich erbärmlich, aber es wird der Tag kommen, da du feststellen musst, dass ich dir überlegen bin. Und glaub' mir. An diesem Tag werde ich dir sagen, dass ich dich töte.

Sie verschwand von diesem makaberen Ort mit dem Jutsu, dass ihr ihre Schwester beigebracht hatte als sie noch mit ihr verwandt war.

----- Flashback Ende ---------

„Miyu.", Sasuke erschien neben ihr, „Was ist los- hey, dieses Chakra, das ist...-" Auf dem Wasserfallrand erschien eine Gestalt in schwarzer Robe mit roten Wolken darauf. „Wo ist Rin?", zischte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, deren Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren. „Ganz ruhig, Miyuki-chan, begrüßt man einen alten Bekannten nicht erst einmal, bevor man Fragen stellt?" Sasuke vergaß seinen Hass für einen Moment und starrte ungläubig zwischen seiner Freundin und seinem Bruder hin und her. ‚Die beiden kennen sich?' Miyus Blick verhärtete sich: „Warum sollte ich jemanden begrüßen, der mit dem Menschen zusammenarbeitet, den ich am meisten hasse? Nebenbei, kenne ich nicht mal deinen Namen, du Bastard." Der Schwarzhaarige grinste: „Dafür, dass du mit meinem kleinen Bruder in einem Bett schläfst, bist du aber ziemlich schlecht informiert. Immer noch der einsame Wolf, was, Sasu-chan?" Die Ninja starrte entsetzt zwischen Sasuke und Itachi hin und her. ‚Ich liebe den Bruder dieses Bastards?!' Sasuke schaffte es, ruhig zu bleiben. „Woher kennst du Miyu?", knurrte er. Itachi gähnte zum Schein, um zu zeigen wie sehr ihn das alles langweilte: „Wir haben ihr Dorf massakriert. Deine Schwester ist übrigens sehr liebenswert, Miyuki-chan."

Dieser Satz gefiel den beiden Chuunin gar nicht.

Bloopers:

Die „Ich glaube, dass wir auf den Gegner treffen."- Szene:

Miyu: Haare zurückstreich

Sasuke: grins

Miyu: Was?!

Sasuke: Da war gar keine Strähne.

Miyu: War da wohl!

Sasuke: Nein.

Miyu: Oh, du machst mich wahnsinnig! Haare rauf

Sasuke: Jetzt hast du Strähnen zum Zurückstreichen.

Miyu: umdreh Mit dem will ich nich' mehr spielen.

Autorin: Anko-chan, was machen wir?

Anko: grins Kakashi, gib die Portion Tomaten ruhig Itachi!

Sasuke: NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! sich in Ecke setzt und sich selbst umarmt

Miyu: Sasuke mit Stock anstupst Bist du tot?

Die Flashback-Szene, wo Miyu vor der Tür ihres Anwesens steht:

Miyu: Überall sind Leichen, lalalala...

Leiche: Die macht mir Angst... aufsteht und geht

Anko: Halt, Freundchen, du bleibst hier! Kunai wirft Leiche tot umkippt

Miyu: Anko-san, so werden wir hier nie fertig.

Anko: Warum lässt man Leichen auch von lebenden Menschen spielen?!

Autorin: Weil wir nicht wissen, wo wir Leichen herbekommen!

Anko: Glitzeraugen bekommt Kakashi-chan?

Rest des Sets, außer Anko: Aaaaaaah! wegläuft

Anko: Was denn? Ich wollte bloß ein paar Dango. oO

Oh mein Gott, ich habe es geschafft! Ein neues Kapitel, nach so langer Zeit! Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass endlich die Vergangenheit von meinem Chara geklärt ist. Und ja, Itachi und Yuna bzw. Rin sind ein Paar. Ich hoffe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig habe, nya, bis denne,

Miyu.


End file.
